Please Remember Me
by Riah-chan
Summary: Songfic- What Tomoe could have possibly seen before she died.


Please Remember Me 

* * *

[_Music starts._]

  
  


Himura Tomoe runs forward with her tanto raised. As she positions herself between her husband and his opponent, a powerful slash comes from behind, connecting with both her and the old man.

  
  


[_When all our tears have reached the sea _

_A part of you will live in me _]

  
  


The sword is pulled back. Her tanto flies from her hand.

  
  


[_Way down deep inside my heart_]

  
  


She falls towards the ground. As she falls, she sees...

  
  


[_The days keep coming without fail _]

  
  


Kenshin. In the streets of Kyoto. Fighting. Killing. Blood flows like a river.

'No! This is not the way it should be for him!' she thinks. And then...

  
  


[_A new wind's gonna find your sail._

_And that's where your journey starts _]

  
  


Kenshin. Surrounded by bodies. He stabs is sword into the ground, swears a non-killing oath and walks away. 

  
  


[_You'll find better love _

_Strong as it ever was_ ]

  
  


A young girl, no more than five, swings around a wooden sword while a man, her father by the look of his features and the expression on his face, watches on with obvious adoration.

  
  


[_Deep as a river runs _]

  
  


'Who?' thinks Tomoe as she finally reaches the ground after that infinite moment.

  
  


[_Warm as the morning sun _

_Please remember me. _]

  
  


Strong, warm arms surround her and she hears her name being called.

  
  


[_Just like the waves down by the shore _]

  
  


She feels a drop of something warm and wet reach her cheek.

  
  


[_We're gonna keep on coming back for more _]

  
  


She opens her eyes to look at him, tears heavy on his cheeks, crying out her name.

  
  


[_Cause we don't ever wanna stop _]

  
  


Blinking, another image floods her vision.

  
  


[_Out in this brave new world you seek_ ]

  
  


Kenshin walks along the road, dusty and travel-worn. Similar scenes flash by. He still carries a sword but there seems to be something strange about it. 

  
  


[_Oh, the valleys and the peeks _]

  
  


When around others, he acts polite and kind but there is an underlying sadness to him. Tomoe can feel the time passing until...

  
  


[_And I can see you on the top_ ]

  
  


Near dawn, he walks down a street in a city she recognizes as Edo.

  
  


[_You'll find better love _]

  
  


He is older, more than ten years older, and his pain seems to weigh heavy upon him in the growing light of the day.

  
  


[_Strong as it ever was_ ]

  
  


A young woman with a ponytail calls out a name that he left behind in Kyoto and challenges him. By her looks and stance, Tomoe sees her to be the little girl she saw before.

  
  


[_Deep as a river runs _]

  
  


He avoids the fight and ends up protecting the young woman.

  
  


[_Warm as the morning sun_ ]

  
  


Even knowing who he truly is, the young woman invites him to stay with her and from then on, her smile lights his life and lightens his burden

  
  


[_Please remember me. _]

  
  


Fighting, for him, is inevitable but now he has a reason. With her, for her, he fights, turning some enemies into friends and bringing them together.

  
  


[_Remember me when you're out walking_]

  
  


Kenshin and the young woman walk with an odd group. There is a comfortable feeling there, a feeling of family.

  
  


[_When the snow falls high outside your door _

_Late at night when you're not sleeping_ ]

  
  


The older Kenshin sits on a porch. Behind him, through an open door, the young woman sleeps on one side of a futon. The other side's blankets are rumpled, indicating recent occupancy.

  
  


[_And moonlight falls across the floor_ ]

  
  


Warm summer air flows past him as light from a half moon plays on his face. He looks up, seemingly making eye contact with Tomoe, and then she sees him as he is now, blood and tears flowing down his face.

  
  


[_When I can't hurt you anymore_ ]

  
  


Slowly, she brings her hand up to his face, lightly caressing his blood-covered cheek.

  
  


[_You'll find better love _

_Strong as it ever was_ ]

  
  


The corners of her mouth lift up as she touches him one last time.

  
  


[_Deep as a river runs _]

  
  


'It's better this way...'

  
  
  
  


[_Warm as the morning sun _]

  
  


'... so please don't cry.'

  
  


[_Please remember me. _]

  
  


"To mo e..."

  
  


[_Please remember me._]

  
  


"TOMOEEEEE!!!!"

  
  


Owari.

* * *

Note- Edo is the old name for Tokyo.

* * *

Sung by Tim McGraw

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me and neither does the song so please don't sue.

Author's Notes: I'd like to thank Tae-san, Ashley-san and Serizawa Kamo-san for helping me find the information that I needed. I was going to wait a few days to write this but it insisted on being written so here I am, at 5:00 am writing the Author's Notes... sigh And I have to go to work today... Anyway, I know that everyone is tired of Tomoe fics by now but I couldn't help it. Blame it on Tim McGraw for singing such a great song that just screamed "Tomoe!"[][1]

Thanks for reading!

   [1]: http://countrywavs.inet-pro.com/mcgraw.htm



End file.
